I'll be there for you
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Ryan's worst nightmare comes true- Kelly's going to have his kid. Kelly tries to get through what was supposed to be the happiest time of her life without the man she loves. Can they find forgiveness-and their way back to each other- despite it all?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan couldn't believe it when Kelly bought in the slip from her doctor's. She was two months pregnant. The whole office stared at him, waiting for his reaction. He took a step back, trying not to flip out. First he counted to ten. Then he held his breath. Then he began to sweat. His eyes shifted around, conscious of the reaction of those around him, always conscious. But at this point he no longer cared. He had been betrayed in the worst way a man could be betrayed. Kelly had lied to him. She had sworn up and down she had been taking her birth control pills. Apparently she hadn't.

"Pregnant? Are you out of your freaking mind?" He finally said after what seemed like a lifetime.

Kelly seemed oblivious to his mood. "I know! It's it the most wonderful thing you've ever heard in your life? I am so happy! Here is the ultrasound! It's the size of a bean. It's our bean Ryan. Yours and mine. It's perfect. I hope it's a girl. I want a girl sooo bad. We can name it Jennifer or Angelina or Beyonce. Beyonce Howard. She'll be the most beautiful baby in Scranton. Oh and I already checked with Toby. They offer paternity leave here so you can take off six weeks to be with me and the baby…"

Ryan closed his eyes, wishing he could escape. "Shut up Kelly. For the love of God will you shut up? I don't want you and I don't want this baby," he lowered his voice when he realized everyone was still watching him. "Don't you get it? I don't love you. I never have and I never will. You only meant one thing to me. I definitely don't want to be a dad, not with you."

Kelly stared at him for a minute. "I know you don't mean that Ryan. What about all the times we watched The Notebook and you stayed up all night crying with me? What about all the times you called out my name while we were in bed together after you begged me to come over at three in the morning? What about all the times you told me how you thought you were never good enough for your parents so you tried to make everyone here think you were perfect? Would you have done all of that if you didn't love me?"

Ryan looked around, knowing everyone thought he was a jerk but he didn't care. He was barely out of his twenties and there was no way he was going to get tricked into being a dad.

"I'm sorry Kelly. None of it means anything to me."

And with that he sat back at his desk, pretending like nothing had just happened. Everyone stood there, not knowing what to say. Toby came up to Kelly and put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around and ran into his arms, allowing herself to cry. It finally sank in what he said. Ryan never loved her. She was going to have the baby she had dreamed of since she was three, yet she was more alone than ever.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Kelly sobbed quietly at her desk for most of the day. Most of the customer service calls went directly to voice mail. Toby knew he should say something to her but he always had a soft spot for her. Kelly was one of the few people who not only acknowledged him but actually seemed happy to see him most of the time. True, her endless chatter was annoying, and he knew more about the Kardashians than he would have liked, and he hated that he could actually tell the difference between the sisters, but on days like this he would have given anything to hear her voice again.

"Is there anything I can do for you Kelly?" he finally broke the silence.

"You can kill Ryan for me."

"Would it help you to know it took him four times before his work i.d. badge came out just the way he wanted it to? The first three photos were really really bad," Toby smiled.

Kelly spun around in her chair. "Let me see," she ordered.

He pulled up Ryan's file.

"Oh my God, he looks awful," Kelly blurted out. "He's really not that cute is he? His hair is kind of big and his eyes kind of bug out. I can do better."

"You definitely can," Toby agreed.

"What are you saying? That my baby is going to be hideously deformed? That it's eyes will be all weirded out and will have to wear sun glasses all its life?" Kelly began to panic.

"Kelly, your baby will be beautiful just like you and will be absolutely perfect. I think you're going to be a wonderful mother. You were meant to be one."

She glowed. "Really do you think so? Because Ryan always said that he never wanted kids but I always knew that I would make a really good mom if I was given the chance. But I wanted to get married too. Who would want to marry me now?"

"I would marry you," Toby sighed.

Kelly looked at him.

"If I were Ryan."

She kissed him on the cheek. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Why can't there be more guys like you? Say I have the best idea. I have a doctor's appointment next Monday. It's after work so no one would know. Why don't you go with me?".

"I don't know Kelly…"

"Please Toby please…I'm pregnant and all alone thanks to RYAN and I have no one or anyone. My parents would disown me if they knew that I was having a baby and my boyfriend refused to marry me. All I have is this job and you're like my best friend here. Please Toby?" she repeated.

He smiled. He never thought of himself as being anyone's best friend before. And he did feel bad for her. It was kind of her fault she was in this mess. Kathy did the same thing to him with forgetting to take her birth control so he did feel bad for Ryan but at least Toby did the right thing and wasn't a jerk like Ryan. And Toby was a good father if nothing else. The least he could do was support Kelly if no one else would.

"Sure Kelly. I'd be glad to go with you."

She threw her arms around him, catching him by surprise. It also caught Ryan by surprise, leaving him to wonder what Kelly was up to this time. He didn't know, and all he knew was that he didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Kapoor.." the doctor started.

"Call me Kelly. I'm definitely a Kelly. My parents took one look at me and said that's what I looked like. I wonder if that's what will happen when I hold my baby?" she smiled.

The doctor laughed. He could see she was definitely a first time mother. "Is this the father?"

Now it was Kelly's turn to laugh. "Who, Toby? Oh no. Toby's cool and all but he's definitely not the father. But it would be so much easier if he were. The father is a real jerk who says he didn't love me and was just using me. And the kicker is I work with him so I have to look at his worthless face every day."

"Have you thought about switching jobs?"

"And miss out on rubbing it in his face every day what he's missing out on? No way! Once I pass around the pictures of me with the new baby he'll come crawling back and I'll be like, whatever. He'll be sorry then."

The doctor looked at Toby.

"It's okay. I work with her. I'll be keeping an eye out on her."

"You will? Aw that's so sweet! " She hugged Toby.

"Now if he causes her any stress I will have to recommend she stay away from him. I want her to put the baby first. Kelly have you been sick at all?"

"Sick of men. Not you Toby," she grinned.

"I'm serious Kelly. You have to put your baby first. Men come and go but you have one chance to think of your child. Enjoy this pregnancy."

"She'll make a cute pregnant woman," Toby added, speaking Kelly language.

She took the hint. "Oh totally. I'm going to rock the fashionable clothes they have now. No big ugly maternity clothes for this chic. If Beyonce can wear bikinis when she's five months pregnant so can I!"

"That's the spirit, Kelly. Now keep doing what you're doing and I hope to see you back here in a month." The doctor advised.

"And just imagine Ryan's face when he sees me in that bikini. He'll want me back for sure," Kelly added.

Toby and the doctor sighed. They had their hands full, it was going to be harder than they thought to get him off her mind.

0000.

So they stopped off at Baskin Robbins, where Kelly took ten minutes to decide what she wanted.

"Ice cream has calcium, which is good for the baby, but what if it goes to my butt, and Ryan never looks at me again?" Kelly asked as she took a bite of her strawberry shortcake ice cream.

"I really wouldn't care what Ryan thinks," Toby muttered.

she stared at him. "Have you ever been in love?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Have you ever loved a woman?"

"Yes I was married, remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I quit the seminary for her."

Kelly clapped her hands. "So you can be romantic! And people say… well that's awesome. So you know what it's like to love someone so much you can't live without them."

He nodded.

"And you would just totally die without them."

"Well I don't know if I've ever felt that…"

"And if he doesn't look at you you wonder if you did something wrong and it ruins your whole day until you start to suspect it's part of some stupid mind game he's playing with you. But you play it again the next day because you just can't help yourself. He means that much to you."

"Kelly, I know you think you love Ryan but I really don't think he's the right one for you."

"But he's perfect!" she protested as she took an extra big scoop of her ice cream.

"If he were so perfect how come he let you go in the first place?"

Kelly tried to think of a good answer, but even she couldn't defend Ryan for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a few weeks later

Kelly had managed to avoid the morning sickness until she was out on a Saturday morning, actually thinking about buying some maternity clothes, not the old fashioned kind, the cool kind, when at the mall she bumped into him. Ryan. And he wasn't alone.

She stared at her first. Blonde, skinny, the kind he always wanted to take home to his mother. She would have been perfect if Kelly didn't hate her so much. And Ryan..he did not look good. He looked a little strung out, but that wasn't her problem. Her problem was that she was worried about baby clothes and eating right and he was out partying and living it up with some low life that he didn't even know. How could he do this to her?

Kelly felt the tears coming, but she wouldn't cry, not in front of Ryan. He didn't deserve them, not when he so obviously didn't care about himself or anyone else. She had to get to her car. Once she got there, she finally allowed herself to break down, maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the shock of seeing Ryan like that, but once she started crying she couldn't stop.

Finally she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Toby?" she sniffed.

"Kelly? What's wrong? Where are you? Is the baby okay?"

"My life is over!"

"Where are you? I don't think you should be driving right now. I'll meet you in ten minutes."

"I'm at the mall. Outside of Taco Bell. Yuck. Who can think of food now?"

"Okay Kelly, I'll be there. Just hang on."

And true to his word, Toby was there in eleven minutes.

"Kelly what happened, what did he do this time?". She didn't have to say it. He knew her well enough to know that only one thing could make her this upset. Ryan. He worked with the guy and had to be professional but it was getting hard to be polite with him when he saw what he was putting his friend through.

"Well for one thing he's using again. What kind of father does that?"

"Do you want me to fire him?"

"Please don't Toby. I need him. You don't understand. One day he'll realize what he's done and then he'll come back to me and be the father to this baby that I know he wants to be."

Toby could see the desperation in her eyes. She was starved for Ryan's affection; any kind of acknowledgement from him that she was alive in his world, even a hello or a look in her direction meant that she was validated. He understood. He'd been there. He had the power to fire Ryan; he ought to. But Kelly would not only hate him forever but she would fall to pieces and he believed that she would have nothing to live for, not even her baby. Against his better and professional judgment, he would keep an eye on Ryan, not for his sake but for Kelly's.

He squeezed her hand, acknowledging that in so many ways, he did understand, more than she thought he ever could. So he sat back and did nothing, not for Ryan's sake, though he had the means and the motives to can the sorry excuse of an employee; nor was he doing nothing for Kelly's sake, though he knew she would never forgive him if he did can Ryan and hate him forever. He was doing it for the baby, giving Ryan a chance to clean up and for Kelly to put the baby before Ryan. It would be hard, but maybe those two could open their eyes and get it together before the baby came. And if he had a hand in it? Toby smiled. Well, he always did like to be needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly snuck her picture of her and Ryan out at work for a second when she thought no one was looking, and she tried to imagine what their baby would like. It would be a girl- no matter what Ryan had put her through there was still no doubt in her mind that this baby was a girl- and would she have his blue eyes or would she be dark like her? She went back and forth on who she hoped the baby would look like. She hated Ryan, but she hated herself even more. After all, she knew she had pushed him too far. It was her fault he was in the shape he was in now. If she hadn't deceived him none of this would have happened, and she wouldn't be all alone with nothing to show but a baby whose father didn't love her.

And then there was the matter of her parents. What were they going to think when they found out about this? They would just die of embarrassment, and they would totally disown her. As much as she wanted to put off telling them she knew that she couldn't keep something like this from them forever. They would have hated Ryan for doing this to her, but would have been more disappointed in her for allowing this to happen. They wouldn't understand why she wanted that baby so badly-his baby. Not that it mattered anymore, but that baby was going to be the glue that cemented the bond between her and Ryan. It didn't work like it did in the movies, she learned the hard way.

As hard as she tried she couldn't help but get that image of Ryan and that girl out of her mind. Kelly had cried for hours with Toby then cried some more when she was by herself. It was hard to believe this happening to her. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life. It just wasn't fair.

Kelly got up from her desk for a minute to talk to Michael, and when she returned, there was a present, wrapped in bright pink with a big pink bow, sitting on her desk. She looked around to see who had left it. Her heart stopped for a minute. Was it Ryan? Had he come to her senses?

She unwrapped it and found a tiny pink lacy baby dress, and she let out a little sigh of happiness. It hit her- this was for her-for her child. The doctor hadn't told her it was going to be a girl-it was too early- but she knew that it would be. Mothers always knew. Seeing this in front of her made it seem so real- she was going to have a tiny baby of her own, and for a minute it didn't matter about anything besides her baby. Her parents might disapprove, Ryan may never came back, but she was going to be a mother, and she was going to have something of her own to love, and that was all that mattered.

But who gave her the dress? She looked up and saw Ryan staring at her. It was him, she knew it was him. He did love her and the baby after all! She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Ryan, I knew you'd come around," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

He looked around and decided to go for it. "You're welcome. I hope you're happy Kelly."

"I am now. Everything is wonderful again. You love me and you love the baby and we're going to be together!" She couldn't stop hugging him.

He didn't say anything, but his eyes' met Toby's, who looked at him with great disappointment and challenge. Toby knew he should have said something to Kelly, and he was going to, but as soon as he approached her to tell her the truth Ryan pulled Kelly in for a kiss. Toby said nothing; he turned around and walked away with the card he'd forgotten to give her tucked firmly underneath his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kelly immediately switched her desk back by Ryan's. Toby had grown used to the speed and amount of her chatter over the years but now, thanks to his habit, Ryan's talking now matched Kelly's, and it was driving Toby crazy. And it wasn't so much the fact that he was talking, it was that he was talking about nothing that was bothering him. Ryan was using big words and emphasizing his points, but really, those points didn't seem to lead to anywhere. He was talking in circles, and it was making Toby's head spin. It was all he could do from giving him a test on the spot, but he'd made a promise to Kelly, and all he could do was sit back and watch this train wreck with morbid curiosity.

"Do you want to come over and watch a copy of the ultrasound video?" Kelly asked Ryan as she took his hand.

"I would but I have a meeting tonight. You know.. I'm trying to quit and all.."

"Aw that's so cute! I know you can do it. Do you want me to come with you? I can totally tell them how proud of you I am and that I know you can do it. I will so be by your side as you do this thing."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Um thanks but I think that the whole point of the program is that it's supposed to be anonymous."

"What is there a vote?"

"No Kelly," Ryan sighed. "You're not supposed to reveal other people's identity. I can't tell you who goes there. It's against the rules. You wouldn't want to get me kicked out and then I would be back out on the streets would you?"

"Oh my gosh no, I didn't think of that. Whatever you need you know I'll do. I'm just glad you're doing this for the baby and for us. I'm so happy right now I could just die," Kelly smiled right before she gave him a big kiss. He didn't exactly kiss her back but he didn't push her away either. She hugged him tight. It was exactly like old times. Only a hundred times better. They were going to be a family, and he was going to be the man she always dreamed he would be. Only he just didn't know it yet.

0000

What Kelly didn't know was that Ryan wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was with his guy friends doing the opposite of where he was supposed to be. Deep down he knew that he was a bad person, but it wasn't completely his fault. If Kelly hadn't lied to him and done what she had done then he wouldn't be here with these people that normally he would never have associated with. He wasn't proud of what he was doing, but honestly, was Kelly proud of what she had done? How could she look herself in the eyes and say that she did well, trapping a man into standing by her? This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. There was going to be time for all of this. He was a man with a future, with goals and dreams. But now he was stuck, destined to be a temp for the rest of his life. Now he might as well make the most of it.

Time flew by and he looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Crap. Kelly. She was going to be ticked. There was no point in going to her place now, not like this. She'd forgive him; she always did. The question was, could he forgive her for what she had done to him? As he passed a mirror he stopped to look at himself closely. At the moment he saw what human beings were capable of, and he didn't like it very much. Not one bit at all. Least of all himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly lay on the couch, re-watching the ultrasound video for the umpteenth time. Every time she watched it she thought of him. This was his baby. His creation. A part of him and part of her. Made out of love, whether or not he accepted it or not. Ryan would accept it, it would just take time. He was starting to. Why, he was trying to get his act together. He was giving up the girls and the coke. He had given her a gift, acknowledging the baby for the first time. It didn't matter that everyone at work told her not to give her hopes up, that women became single mothers all the time, that not all men were cut out to become fathers, whatever that meant. Ryan loved her. Ever since the first time she laid eyes on him Kelly knew that he would be the father of her children, and now that dream was coming true.

She smiled to herself. She never had a dream come true, not really. All of her life she did what her parents wanted her to. She dated the men they wanted her to, and heaven knew it wasn't her dream in life to grow up and work at a paper company. She had even, in a weakened state, went blonde, a process that took ten hours, for a boyfriend who only stayed with her for fourteen hours. It took ten months to grow her hair out. But after meeting Ryan, she finally had a dream that came true. He was everything she had looked for in a man. Okay, it wasn't exactly her dream to have a boyfriend who didn't call himself her boyfriend half the time and who called off sick February 13 and 14 and who broke up with her as often as she broke up with him. But in her heart she could say that she was happy with him, truly happy. There was no man on earth she would rather have a child with, and now that that was happening, she only had one question: why did she feel so sad sometimes?

Yes, she did feel pangs of guilt for lying to Ryan about taking her birth control, but that couldn't be helped. Kelly wanted a child, and she wanted Ryan's child, and there was no way he would have had one any other way, so that called for drastic measures. Somewhere if she wasn't so hormonal it might have occurred to her that the reason he wasn't there with her that night watching the ultrasound with her was because he deeply resented her for lying to him, but perhaps she wasn't thinking quite clearly. Perhaps years of thinking of babies and marriage and living happily ever after with Prince Charming had clouded her thinking, but Kelly was unable, or unwilling, to put herself in Ryan's shoes, and vice versa, and that is where things stood. An emotionally unstable pregnant woman and a self-centered drug addict made for a very interesting combination, to say the least.

0000

Ryan went to work the next day, and smiled at Kelly as if nothing at happened. He was the master of denial. Years of their relationship and of working at Dunder Mifflin had taught him to play the game and play it well, and he had almost convinced himself that he had done nothing wrong. It was all Kelly's fault; that was becoming his mantra. If he said it enough then he didn't have to look in the mirror each morning, and that was good enough for him.

Kelly was ticked. How dare he just walk on by and smile at her like nothing had happened? Who did he think he was? Yesterday he was kissing her and everything was cool and today he was avoiding her. Well she was not about to let him off the hook that easily.

"Ryan Bailey Howard, you get back over here," she called out as he headed to the break room. Everyone looked at him, and even Kevin was ready to obey her, and he wasn't the target of her rage.

"I can't, Andy just called me," he pointed to the device in his ears.

"That's your mp3 player. Now!"

Ryan looked around, hoping Andy would bail him out. But Andy shook his head. "Nope. That wasn't me. You can talk this one out, buddy. Hope you can get this straightened out. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes for all the tea in China," Andy laughed. Ryan made a mental note to put a hit out on him later.

Reluctantly, Ryan walked over to Kelly, and he immediately gave her a hug. Confused, Kelly hugged him back out of instinct.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to show my girl how much I care. Is that a crime?" he smiled.

"No, but what you did last night was. I know what you were…"

Ryan pressed his lips against hers. "Easy Kel. All we have is the moment, and right now we have each other."

"And the baby," Kelly pointed out.

"Whatever. My point is, why worry about the past when we can start each day all over again? There's no point in blaming each other for whatever happened yesterday when each day is a brand new chance to prove how we feel about each other. Are you with me Kel?"

Kelly clapped her hands and smiled. "Does that mean you forgive me about the birth control pills?"

"Please, don't pressure me. Let's not talk about that, I'm not there yet. But you have me, and that says a lot. So let's just take things a step at a time, k?"

Kelly nodded, confused but happy at the same time. Toby was wrong about him. Ryan wasn't a total jerk. He wanted her, and he wanted the baby. Just to prove him wrong, she would ask him how she felt about it.

"Ryan, everyone says you really don't want the baby. I think they are wrong. How do you feel about it?"

"Who's telling you that stuff?"

"Everyone. It doesn't matter. They don't know you like I know you," she quickly added.

Ryan took her into the conference room. "You do know there are options when it comes to having a baby don't you?"

"Yeah, like it could be a boy or a girl. But I know it's going to be a girl. And it will be the most beautiful girl in the world. I totally hope she has your eyes. I'll enter her in every beauty contest in Pennsylvania and then all my enemies from high school who looked me up on Facebook can suck it."

"No, I mean adoption and stuff."

Kelly looked at him like he had just told her he had come from Venus. Adoption? That's what high school girls did when they were going to raise their babies alone. But that's not what the case was with her. She had Ryan. They were together, he loved her, he told her so yesterday. Or at least he acted like he did. What was up with that baby girl dress if he didn't want the baby? Why would he get her hopes up if he only wanted to make her give it up? This didn't make sense. He loved her, and he wanted what was best for her. That meant loving their baby. So why was he talking foolish. Was he high or something?

"Ryan what's wrong with you? Why are you talking like this? Are you feeling okay?"

"No Kelly, I'm feeling better than ever. I'm thinking that you and I are in no position to raise a baby. Think about it. There's so much we haven't done. We haven't traveled together. We haven't really committed to a relationship. People get married before having kids. Don't you think we should do things right?" Ryan took Kelly by the hands.

"Are you saying you'll marry me if I give the baby up?"

"Interpret it as you will. Nothing's impossible. I just want the best for you Kelly. I worry about you. I want us to have a future, and I don't know if there's room for three in it."

Kelly took a deep breath, as she could hardly believe what she was hearing. She could have Ryan, or her baby, but not both. This should have been the easiest decision she would ever have to make; but as she looked into his blue eyes, she wondered why was it so hard? 


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly spent her lunch hour making a list of pros and cons about Ryan's proposal.

_Pros_

_He would probably marry me_

_We might have more babies_

_It would make him love me even more_

_He would forgive me for what I did_

_I would forgive me for what I did_

_I wouldn't shame my parents by being an unwed mother_

_(she crossed that out then rewrote it several times.)_

_Cons_

_I've always wanted my own baby_

_It's Ryan's baby_

_I'd make an excellent mother…I think_

_Girls wear pink- a lot_

_I could name her whatever I wanted_

_Maybe she'd grow up and leave me too. _

And she thought of something else, but the first few words started to blur with her tears after she reread her statement. What kind of mom would she be, really? Would her daughter love her, or would there be all sorts of mother-daughter drama that she saw on the reality shows she loved so much that Ryan laughed at her for watching? And what did she know about being a mother really? She was a lousy big sister, she yelled at her baby sisters all the time. They got on her nerves whenever she was around them for more than ten minutes. And she always hated babysitting them . They never did what she wanted to, like polish their fingernails or watch what she wanted to watch. The thought hadn't occurred to her until then that her daughter might act the same way.

Maybe Ryan was right. What if she wasn't cut out to be a mother? Maybe she was girlfriend material-that she knew she did right, most of the time anyways- but maybe she would screw any child of hers up irrevocably and they needed therapy to discuss why, at 33, they could not commit to their girlfriend or boyfriend. And that brought up another good point-what if she had a boy? It had honestly never occurred to Kelly that she might have conceived a boy, and with that awareness, she became frightened that she might not be able to love him, not nearly as much as she was able to love a girl. Maybe Ryan was right to worry about her after all.

Kelly crumbled up the paper and threw it towards the wastebasket, only she didn't realize she had missed it. Time to salvage whatever was left of her lunch. Just as she was leaving, Toby was coming back from his break, and saw the piece of paper on the floor. Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, he picked it up, and for some reason, he unfolded it. It wasn't like him to snoop. After all, he was in HR. Privacy was what he lived and breathed by. But to be fair, it was on the floor, and it was kind of open game. Maybe he knew it was about Kelly- the bright pink ink that shone through the paper kind of gave it away. But he couldn't unread what he saw; the damage was done. He was shocked at the list she had made. At first he smiled as he read along , but just the fact that there was a cons list made him seriously angry, even angrier than he ever got at Michael. Ryan was number one on his hit list.

He walked over to Ryan, who was busy looking at the latest YouTube craze.

"Uh, Ryan," Toby wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say something. He couldn't let him get away with treating Kelly like that anymore.

"Oh, hey Toby," Ryan turned down the volume, but kept watching it for the next twenty-two seconds until the clip had played out. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. It's kind of personal."

Ryan spun around in his seat. "Sure buddy. You taking another trip? I hear Thailand is the place to be if you're into that sort of thing."

"It's about Kelly."

"Look, you're cool and all, and I know you two are hanging out but I really don't think that it's any of your business," Ryan smiled then started to turn around.

Toby thought about walking away, but he remembered of all the years he had just walked away from Michael, and all of the years he had walked away from Kathy, and he knew that he had had enough. Maybe it was one thing for him to get picked on, but to see it with someone he cared about was another. "Ryan, I think it's kind of mean what you're doing to Kelly."

Ryan looked at Toby. "What did you say?"

"You know how she feels about you and she's confused about the baby. It's not fair. You're taking away from her chance to be happy when she needs it the most. I think that if you can't be there for her then maybe you should step aside."

Ryan stared at him, then started to laugh. "That was good, Toby. I was really afraid there for a second. I thought you might punch me or something. Nice try." He stood up and patted Toby on the back. Toby looked around, and, afraid of the rest of the office finding out, turned back around. Humiliated, he hung his head down and turned around and sat back down at his seat.

_Mark that on my things to never do again, _he thought bitterly, as he started to type some phony HR business, trying to forget about what he had done. He knew he was going to get an earful from Kelly, and he deserved it. That would be the last time he would try anything like that again. Despite it all, a small smile spread across his face as he pictured the events and knew that he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Toby was at home heating up a microwavable box of macaroni and cheese when he heard someone knock at the door. It was six thirty, not too late for company but it wasn't as if he were expecting anyone. Then he took a deep breath. The list. There was only one person who dared show up unannounced at his apartment for any reason.

"Toby, I know you're there. I see your car. Will you let me in?" Kelly demanded more than asked as she pounded again, giving him a headache.

"Sure. Hold on a second." He hid his carton in the microwave, not really wanting her to see how he prepared most of his meals every night. For some reason he imagined Kelly would give him an hour long lecture and then would invite herself over every night until he started preparing himself proper meals. And she would make him document it and show him every day at work.

Finally, after glancing at himself in the mirror briefly, he opened the door, expecting to be punched in the face or some other fate worse than death; instead, he was greeted with the biggest hug of his life, almost knocking him off his feet.

"To-bee!" she giggled, and he even found himself smiling.

"What, are you okay?"

She finally pulled back. "I know what you did today. Ryan told me all about it. And he was ticked," Kelly laughed.

"Oh, that, well, I'm sorry. I know it was none of my business and I shouldn't have looked at your list. I really shouldn't have talked to Ryan but it's just that, well, I kind of couldn't help myself," Toby grinned shyly.

Kelly punched him in the arm, causing him to step back. "That's the coolest thing anyone's ever did for me? Why didn't you ever do that to Michael?"

He scratched behind his ear and thought for a second. "It just didn't seem-appropriate, I guess."

"Well whatever you did totally worked. Ryan told me he was sorry and we would work things out. He might not even make me give the baby up and we still might get married!" Kelly threw herself down on his couch.

Toby stared at her. "What- that list was about adoption?"

"What did you think it was, silly?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you were going to dump him."

"I can't do that Toby," Kelly sighed. "I love him. You don't understand."

"He said he would marry you if you gave up your baby?"

"Not exactly. Kind of. But he didn't mean it the way it sounds. You just don't understand him Toby."

"You're right, Kelly, I don't understand him. What kind of guy wants to give up his own baby? I'd never do that."

"Yeah, but not every guy's like you."

"It sounds like you're defending him," Toby stated.

"And it sounds like you're putting him down. I'm tired of everyone telling me what a jerk he is when last night he made love to me three times! Big and fat and pregnant and he still made me feel beautiful! If he didn't love me why would he do that? You're like everyone else, Toby. I thought you were different." Kelly shook her head, and slammed the door on her way out of his apartment.

Toby got the carton of macaroni out of the microwave, slowly stirred it, and ate it, knowing that he'd lost his best friend and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Oooooo

Kelly pulled out her Tiffany CD she burned off the internet and blasted it as loud as she could, drowning out the sound of her telephone. At first it was Toby; he only called once and let it ring one time and then hung it up quickly. It didn't matter; she wasn't about to answer it, as she knew she had treated him the way Ryan had been treating her for a very long time now. She had to admit it felt good to blow off some steam, even though Toby was the last person who deserved her anger. If anyone, it was the next caller, Ryan, who did. Normally she would pick up on the first ring, but instead she just let it go to the machine. When that didn't work he rang her cell phone, and that too didn't work.

Unlike Toby, Ryan wasn't content to give up so easily. Over the course of the next three hours he must have called four or five times. Under any other circumstance it would have given Kelly a great deal of satisfaction to know that Ryan so desperately wanted to get ahold of her, not the other way around. But right now she didn't know her own name, let alone what she wanted. She knew what he wanted of her-to give up the baby-but what did she want? Did that even matter, to him, or to anyone else?

It was time to shower and get ready for bed, and as she changed into her favorite pajamas, she had one major problem- she couldn't get her pajama bottoms on any more. As hard as she tried, they just wouldn't fit. Rolling her eyes and crying out in frustration, Kelly jumped up and down, trying to make them fit until she saw the source of her problem- her stomach was visibly sticking out. She was finally showing.

Her hand instinctively drawn to her stomach, she pulled the top down as far as it would go and ran through the hall to her bedroom to look in the full size mirror to investigate. Looking from all angles, sure enough, Kelly had a little tummy on her. And then it began to sank in- she was pregnant, whether or not Ryan liked it or not. She still didn't know what she was going to do, but for the moment, she didn't feel quite so alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly came into work an hour late the next day, having decided that shopping for new clothes constituted an emergency. Besides, she really was dreading seeing both Ryan and Toby, and wanted to look as good as possible to get through the day. She settled on wearing a bright pink shirt, large enough to cover her expanding stomach but also revealing her new figure, if one were to look closely enough. She couldn't decide whether or not if she wanted to go around flaunting her new baby belly, or if she should just keep quiet for Ryan's sake. Part of her wanted to show him how she was going to be the cutest pregnant woman ever, but if he had other plans, then she needed to figure out how to act around him.

Kelly jammed to Destiny's Child all the way to work, and was feeling pretty good, so when she walked through the door, she knew that all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hi Erin," she grinned as she strolled her way back to her desk. Erin just happily waved back.

"Kelly…glad you made it in. I brought bagels in today..saved you one but if it makes you sick or anything I'll take it off your desk," Andy realized that he hadn't thought of it until that moment.

"Thanks, Andy. You're the best boss ever!" She hugged him, and he broke out into a huge grin. It was going to be a great day for Andy Bernard.

Finally both of the men she'd been dreading appeared, and it was clear to her who she had to go to first. Ryan would have to look good in her favorite blue button- up shirt, but he could wait. She had to make things right with Toby.

"Toby," she smiled as she sat on the HR desk, crumpling up whatever papers he was working on. He started to protest, but she looked too happy-and too pretty-to complain.

"Hi Kelly. You look really great today. Pink is your color," he smiled.

"Oh you're just saying that. You say that to all the girls," she playfully hit him on the arm. "It was a joke. But thank you for noticing that. I'm glad someone did," Kelly announced loudly.

"I wanted to say that I…"she started.

"It's okay Kelly. I understand. You don't owe me anything. Just keep taking care of yourself and coming here looking as awesome as you do and then we'll call it even."

Kelly couldn't help it; she just had to give Toby a hug. As she stood up to do so she couldn't help but notice Ryan walking by. That was odd, she thought. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. It was going to be one of those days.

"Dunderball after lunch?" she grinned.

"You bet," Toby agreed, happy to do anything to help Kelly feel better, but having a sinking feeling that he wouldn't see that game.

000000

"Hi Ryan," Kelly found him in the break room grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Kelly." His eyes glanced over her new outfit, but if he had a reaction to her new figure, he didn't show it. Instead he went back to stirring his coffee for the twelfth time.

"What's the matter? Not talking to me today? You sure couldn't stop talking last night when you tried to call me six times," she pointed out smugly.

"Ssh. Not that it matters, but it's not as if you called me back. Where were you, with Toby again?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, Ryan's favorite trick, and laughed to herself. He was getting jealous- of Toby of all people. He had some nerve, after all of his demands and his behaviors, accusing her of anything.

"What if I were, Ryan? What would you do? Would you break up with me? You've pretty much threatened to do that the entire time I've been pregnant. Would you go back to your nasty little habit? You know I won't have that around any child of mine."

"I told you Kelly that I quit. And I wish you would stop bringing that up. It's not like I keep bringing up your little habit of getting pregnant."

She looked down at her stomach, and he pulled her close to him. "It's going to be okay, babe. I promise it will all work out."

The question was, who would it work out for? Every time she had the upper hand Ryan drew her back into him with his subtle manipulations and charms, and Kelly fell for it every time. There was no doubt in either of their minds that she loved him. But what Ryan, and even Toby, were waiting to see was just how far she would go to prove her love for him. She may get what she wanted temporarily, but may just lose the best thing to ever happen to her-but be too blinded by love to realize it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan played his little games for the next few weeks, and Kelly happily danced to his tune. She had long become the master of denial, at least where Ryan was concerned, and he knew that. Actually, everyone knew that, everyone but Kelly. Toby had wanted to point out to her what a jerk he was, and everyone was waiting for him to do so, but every time he thought he had the nerve to talk to her Kelly would find something wonderful to say about Ryan and he found that he just couldn't burst her bubble. Of course, she was the only one who could see that wonderful something, but still, he just couldn't ruin her little bit of happiness, no matter where she found it. And besides, her big day was coming up- tomorrow was the day of the ultrasound and she was going to find out what she was having. Meaning the whole office would find out what she was having. It had better be a girl.

"Ryan, are you coming with me?" Kelly asked as she sat on his desk, snacking on a brownie that Erin had brought in.

"I told you, I think I'm out of personal days. They are watching me like a hawk anymore. Should you be eating that? Is that good for the baby?"

She frowned, then pitched the offending brownie in Ryan's waste basket. "It's for an ultrasound Ryan. I think the company would understand. I'm getting Andy."

He rolled his eyes while she disappeared, knowing that there was really nothing more he could do.

"Andy, Ryan says he's out of personal days but I know he really really wants to be with me when we find out what we're having. Isn't there anything you can do? Can you please let him go with me? Please, Andy, please say he can go. It would be so _awesome _of you if you would let him go with me. You don't find out every day if you're having a boy or a girl. Ohmygod what if we're having twins? Wouldn't that be _awesome?_ What if one looked like him and one looked like me, we could have a boy and a girl and then it would be so perfect. I would just die, wouldn't you Ryan?"

"Okay, okay, I'll go," Ryan sighed. "Andy, can I pu-leese go with Kelly to her doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Of course you can go," Andy slapped Ryan on the back. "If I had it my way I'd make it a field trip."

"Field trip! All right!" Kevin shouted out.

"Not appropriate, Kevin. Just take a few hours for the doctor's and then come on back to work. We all want to hear all about the little tyke or tykette, and don't spare any of the details. Well, you can spare some, we don't want to hear all about Kelly's…"

"Gotcha, Andy," Ryan interrupted. "We'll be back before noon. Thanks, man."

"Anything for you two crazy kids," Andy chuckled before heading back to work.

00000

At the doctor's Kelly was unnaturally quiet and Ryan was fully of questions. But the moment finally came when the image of their child appeared on the ultrasound screen, and a tearful Kelly looked at the man she had loved ever since she had laid eyes upon him. This was all too real, for the both of them. Ryan didn't say anything at first, but he took her hand and gently gave it a squeeze. The doctor smiled, unaware of the drama that the young couple had been through. Appearances were deceiving.

Finally the moment of truth had arrived. "Kelly, Ryan, it's totally up to you, but would you like to know what you're having?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

"No."

The doctor looked confused, but not as much as Kelly was. "Ryan, I've been waiting for this day for all of my life. You know how badly I want a little girl. This is my moment. Please don't take it away from me."

"We're sorry for the confusion, doc, but you see, Kelly and I are seriously considering adoption as an option and I think knowing the gender would just complicate things. Kelly, we'll talk about this in the car. You know how I feel about you and I only want what's best for you. Knowing what you're having would only hurt you in the long run. Let's not make a scene here, okay? Do it for me?"

Kelly looked at the screen and then looked at Ryan, not knowing what to do. "Okay. You're right. I don't want to make a mess of things. Let's just go before it gets worse."

The doctor just stared at them, uncertain of what was going on but positive that he didn't like it. A minute later Kelly came back in the room.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my purse," she smiled apologetically as she picked it up. "What is it?" she whispered. "You can tell me now."

The doctor smiled. "You were right all along. You're having a girl."

Kelly let out a scream, then hugged him. As the doctor printed out the ultrasound photo, Kelly began to realize just how big of a problem she really had on her hands indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kel, why are you so quiet?" Ryan asked in the car as he slid his hand on her knee. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. I'm just tired, that's all. You know how pregnant women get."

"We've talked about this. You have to stop thinking of yourself as a pregnant woman. It will be hard but the more you think of yourself as pregnant the harder it will be when the time comes…"

"Darn it Ryan, I'm having a girl, okay? Did that ever occur to you? Did it ever cross your mind that I might be having the daughter I always wanted and that I might not want to give her up? You might think you're doing the right thing-and maybe it is- but what if I don't care about doing the right thing? What if I love her already? What if I don't care about what you think? For someone so smart maybe you haven't thought out everything," Kelly cried out as she put her hand defensively on her stomach.

Ryan thought quickly. "Honey, I know you're feeling a little emotional right now, and it's probably a good thing that you found out what you're having. This way you can make your plans to say goodbyes ahead of time. I know you're thinking of the baby and all the make- believe what ifs that come with it but what about us? Don't you want our happy ending? Don't you want to see what happens with you and me? I for one would love to know if we get married and live happily ever after and have the future that you've always talked about. But it can't happen with a baby in the way. You know how I feel about you and how I feel about the baby, Kelly. I only want what's best for everyone. I don't think we're in the best possible shape to provide for it."

"She. The baby's a she, not an it, Ryan."

"Whatever. She. My point is we can barely take care of ourselves. How are we supposed to take care of another human being when all we do is fight? I want to fight-fight for us. I want to make things right for you and I and do things the right way. It goes against the laws of nature to have kids before marriage."

"People do it all the time. Brad and Angelina have six kids and they aren't married," Kelly pointed out.

"But that's Hollywood. That's make believe. This is real life I'm talking about. You and me. I don't know about you but I want to set a good example for any child of mine that I have. And I prefer to be married to the mother of my kids."

Her face lit up. "So let's get married then! That's easy enough."

Ryan sighed. "No, Kel, that's not what I meant. We both know we're not there yet. But I think we're getting there. We just have to let nature take its course. I have a feeling you know what the right thing is, you're just scared. But you don't have to be. You have me, and I won't let you fall. I promise. I'll hold your hand the whole time, and you won't ever be alone."

"Why are we pulling up to your place?" Kelly asked.

Ryan parked then pulled her close. "I thought-well- we don't have to go straight to the office, do we? We can always say we stopped off for lunch. I just feel so close to you right now."

Kelly smiled then hugged him, wanting nothing more than to be as close to her boyfriend as physically possible, blocking out everything else. If Ryan said that everything would be okay, then it would. He wouldn't lie to her, would he?

00000

"Well?" Erin asked as everyone gathered around. "What is it? Are you having a girl? You have to tell us! We've been dying to know. That's all everyone's been able to talk about!"

"Um there's not going to be a baby," Kelly replied calmly as she avoided making eye contact trying to walk back to her desk. Everyone followed her.

"What do you mean? You look pregnant. You act pregnant. You definitely look pregnant," Kevin reiterated.

"Kevin," Angela shushed him.

"It's okay everyone," Ryan announced. "Kelly is definitely still pregnant, obviously. We have decided that it would be in the best interest for everyone involved to place the child for adoption. We really don't want to talk about it much further; your cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

"I, for one, fully support this decision," Angela announced. "These two had no business procreating outside of marriage, and any child of theirs would be damned from the start."

"Angela!" Pam whispered.

"Is this-is this what you want?" Toby asked.

"Yes, Toby. Just let me do my work, okay?"

"So you didn't find out what you were having?" Pam asked.

"She did. It's actually a girl," Ryan answered as Kelly pretended to do busywork. Everyone was shocked. This didn't seem like the Kelly they all knew and loved. All she had ever talked about from her first day at work was having a daughter and now that she was having one, she was giving her up? Something was wrong, and that something had everything to do with Ryan Howard.

"Kelly, would you like to talk?" Andy spoke up.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to grab something to eat from the break room." She stood up and started to talk away.

"I thought you stopped for lunch?"

"Oh," Ryan replied. "You know pregnant women. They are always eating for two. I think its best we not mention it. She's a little sensitive these days."

"Right." Andy nodded his head. "I suppose we'd all better get back to work."

As they all scattered, each one of them, with the exceptions of Dwight and Angela, wondered how they could help Kelly. They knew there wasn't much they could do- it was her decision and they needed to support her, but how could they be sure it was really hers to make? All they could do was sit back and watch, and be there if and when she crashed from the train wreck that was hers and Ryan's relationship. It was going to be a long next few months.


	13. Chapter 13

As the weeks went on, Kelly managed to avoid all of her coworkers. It was unusually quiet back in her corner, and Toby found himself missing the noise that came from sitting so close to Kelly. But he didn't know what he could do; she had obviously made her mind up, and didn't want to be talked out of it. As Kelly's one time confidant, he knew that he was expected to say something, do anything that would get through to her, but reasoning with women wasn't his area of expertise. He just said hi to her every day, hoping that she would turn to him the way she used to.

One morning Kelly shocked Toby by waiting for him, sitting on his desk, with two cups of coffee and two blueberry muffins. She smiled as he gratefully accepted.

"Hi Kelly. How are you this morning?"

"I'm surprised I'm here. Ohmygod Toby you aren't going to believe what happened last night!"

He looked around, and she instantly knew what , or who rather, he was looking for. "It's okay. Ryan's going to be late. He's at the dentist. And even if he were here I wouldn't care. I've missed you. I'm sorry I've been such a bad work buddy," Kelly sighed as she tore off a bite of the muffin.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you're feeling better. Did something bad happen last night?"

"I'll say. I told my parents."

"You told your parents what?" Toby asked, confused.

"About the baby, silly. Now you're just trying to cheer me up," Kelly laughed.

"You hadn't told your parents until now? Wow. That must have been incredibly hard. How did they take it?"

"Well at first they were mad, and they were ready to fly in to take me back with them, and then they asked about the father. I was like, it's Ryan, and they were like, who's Ryan, and I was like, you remember, _Ryan, _from work. I swear I thought my father was going to fly through that phone. He demanded to speak to Ryan right then and there."

"What…what happened?" Toby couldn't help but wonder if that was the real reason he had skipped work that morning.

"Well Toby you should have seen Ryan's face. He was all pale and pasty and scared-like. I thought he was going to cry like a little wuss! I could hear my dad from the next room. I couldn't help it; I started laughing, so Ryan held the phone out and started giving me a dirty look, which only made me laugh more. So then my dad heard me laughing and demanded that Ryan put me back on the phone. I had to convince my dad that I was crying, and he thought it was all Ryan's fault. It was so funny."

Even Toby had to smile; just the thought of Ryan cowering at just a phone call was something he would be picturing all day. Totally served him right. "So are they coming? Are they still mad at you?"

"Well they were until I told them that we were giving the baby up for adoption. My mom started crying, and I gave the phone back to Ryan. Then she got on the phone with him and started yelling at him , and I've never seen him so quiet! He was like going to die right then and there. He handed me the phone and told me he had to go, he left something on in his apartment. Figures, right?" Kelly smiled. "So I talked to my mom and I explained how this was the best thing for everyone. I was like, we're going to be together after this is all over and then we can start again and do things right. We're going to be a family-Ryan promised me we would. I told her to trust me that I knew what I was doing, then I told her I loved her and hung up the phone," she concluded. "And it's all good now."

"Is it? I mean, it is, really?"

"Yes, Toby. I promise you I know what I'm doing. Ryan and I have talked and we have everything worked out. After this is all over we'll get our fresh start, and things will go back to where they were before I screwed things up. I'm just so lucky he's forgiven me."

Toby wanted to call her out on her last statement, but knew that would only alienate her. Instead he said nothing, a gesture that he did best, and Kelly leaned over to hug him.

"Don't worry, Tob, it's all going to be okay. Trust me."

If only it were that easy.


	14. Chapter 14

Feb. 13

Due date- March 20

It was the day before the biggest day of the year, at least to Kelly, and it was obviously a day of great significance for her as well: it was her and Ryan's anniversary. She hadn't planned on hooking up with him on the day before Valentine's Day; it had just worked out that way. Not that it really mattered most of the time. Every year, without fail, Ryan called off sick, and today was no exception. Still, Kelly, eight months pregnant, had decked out in a red blouse and black slacks and looked totally awesome, if she said so herself. Even though her head told her that Ryan would be a no-show she still was determined to look her best. They had been fighting a lot lately, and it seemed like he had been picking the fights. Every time she wanted to talk about the baby he would change the subject, and then point out her huge weight gain, or accuse her of jumping on his back, or of flirting with some other guy even though she was about to give birth to his child.

She tried to call him, but her calls went straight to voice mail. It didn't matter; in Kelly's heart she knew that the day was her anniversary, and it meant something to her. Who knew, maybe Ryan really was sick, and he didn't want to pass it on to the baby? She doubted it, but it was possible. He had pulled this too many times to give him the benefit of the doubt, but for some reason for the past few days she had had a lot of energy. She'd been cleaning a lot and had been unable to sleep. Usually energetic, Kelly was filled with even more energy than usual, and even Toby noticed.

Andy called her to his office. "Kelly, you look great today. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little bit funny. My back hurts but I feel okay. But you'd have a backache too if you had twenty five pounds of baby crushing your stomach. Ryan says it's six pounds of baby and twenty pounds of Chili Fritos, but whatever."

"Well I'm sure it will come right off. I don't know too much about these things," he looked around uncomfortably. "But how has Ryan been treating you? We haven't really had the chance to talk but with him off 'sick' I thought maybe we could catch up on things."

"Oh, you know Ryan. He's always blowing smoke out of his mouth. But he doesn't mean any of the things he says."

"Like about the adoption? You know he means that, right?" Andy nodded his head, trying to see if she would nod along.

"No way. Once he sees the baby he's going to totally change his mind. The baby is going to be a girl and have black hair and blue eyes and Ryan is going to fall in love at first sight. Don't worry, Andy. I have this all planned out," Kelly winked at him, before bending over.

"What is it Kelly? What's wrong?"

"Ohmygod. I think I just felt another contraction."

"Another? How long have you been feeling them?"

"Ever since you called me into your office."

Andy looked up, put his hand on his face, then called Erin to his office. "Erin, you need to take Kelly to the hospital. We think she might be in labor."

"Oh my gosh. Andy, I can't do that. I've never taken anyone to the hospital before. What if she has the baby? It's too early. I'm not good at emergencies. One time my dog went into labor and I had to reach in and I…"

"Erin.." Andy said sternly. "Listen to me. You can do this. You won't have to deliver Kelly's baby. All we need you to do is drive her to the hospital. You're her friend. She's counting on you. I'm going to call Ryan. I believe in you. Can you handle this or not?"

Erin looked Andy in the eye for a minute, then nodded her head. "If you believe in me, then I can do this. For Kelly. Kelly, I won 't let you down." She walked back to Kelly's desk and grabbed her purse and coat, then grabbed her own, then wrapped her arm around Kelly, then escorted her out the door.

Andy, meanwhile, picked up the phone and got no answer. This was going to be a very long morning. Sometimes he truly hated his job.


	15. Chapter 15

Andy tried calling Ryan many times over during the morning, but his calls went straight to voice mail. This was serious-the whole office had come to a standstill waiting for Erin to call with news about Kelly and the baby and Ryan couldn't be found. Andy couldn't have been any more nervous if he was the father himself. This was a crisis that would make or break him as the manager, he was sure of it. He just wanted to make sure that Kelly and the baby were going to be okay. Women had babies at eight months every day, he'd tried to reassure everyone. But at this point he deferred to Pam, who confidently backed up Andy's claims that everything was going to be okay. That always helped. If Pam said everything was fine, than everything was fine.

Finally after four hours Erin called with the news-Kelly had given birth to a baby girl. She was four pounds eight ounces and was healthy but in the neonatal ICU. Andy knew he couldn't wait any longer. Leaving Jim in charge, he drove over to Ryan's apartment.

"UPS," he announced as he pounded on the door.

"Sorry man. I have a fever and I can't get into the doctor's until next week. I didn't want to infect everyone," Ryan said as he peeked through the chained door.

"Cool it, will you? Kelly just had the baby. You have a daughter that's in the NICU. She was born just a little while ago and I really think you need to get your act together and get over to the hospital. Kelly and your daughter need you and if you can't get it together than I personally will wipe that smug little grin right off of your face, something someone should have done a long time ago," Andy stared at Ryan.

"Come on man, she's just mad because I forgot our anniversary today. The baby's not due until next month. I mean I know she's mad but to make up something like this? You know how she loves drama. I didn't think she'd get you to go along with it."

"Ryan, it's no joke. You're a father now and you really need to think before you speak. It wasn't all that funny when she was pregnant and it's really not funny now. If I were you I'd get in the car with me and take a few minutes to get yourself together and think about what kind of father you want to be. Do you want to be the jerk you've been for the past eight months or do you want to be the kind of man your daughter can depend on?"

Ryan didn't say anything, but he went inside and grabbed his coat and keys and then locked his door behind him as he followed Andy to his car. On the way to the hospital he didn't say anything; he'd been scared plenty of times in his life. Being locked up had definitely scared the hell out of him. When Kelly told him that she was pregnant that had thrown him for the ride of his life. Being on cocaine, he had seen some things that he wished he hadn't. But knowing that he had a kid that was clinging for her life, well, nothing that he had been through had prepared him for what he was feeling right at this moment.

Once he arrived at the hospital, it finally hit him- this was real. Kelly wasn't lying to him, not about this. For once he wished she was making this up just to get back at him. It would have meant his kid wasn't in danger, something he never would have wished on her. A daughter. He had a daughter. Kelly had a daughter- this should have been the happiest time of her life. Instead he brought on all of this. This was all of his fault, he just knew it. If he hadn't been such a jerk none of this would have happened. His kid wouldn't be fighting for his life, and who knew how Kelly was? He'd had plenty of moments where he wasn't too proud of himself, but this took the cake.

"I'm Ryan Howard, and my girlfriend, Kelly Kapoor, just gave birth to a daughter. To our daughter. How is she? How are they?"

The nurse stared at him for a moment. " Mr. Howard-yes, we've heard all about you. Glad we didn't inconvenience you. Nice of you to stop by."

He sighed. He totally deserved it. "Look, I know I've been a bad boyfriend but right now I just care about Kelly and the baby- are they all right?"

"Kelly is just fine- she's exhausted but she's resting comfortably. She's been asking for you the entire time," the nurse said pointedly.

"And the baby-how is she?"

"Would you like to see for yourself?"

Ryan looked at Andy, who nodded his head and patted him on the back. "I think I'll just wait here and ask a few questions. Go on. You can do this."

Ryan followed the nurse to the window of the NICU, where he could immediately spot his child. Dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin, she was the spitting image of Kelly in every way. Kelly would be pleased, Ryan couldn't help but think. And to his surprise, he was just as pleased. He couldn't have been prouder than he was at that moment. That was his child, his daughter, and no one could take her away from him. Despite all of his talk of adoption over the past eight months, Ryan knew right then that he would have to hurt anyone that ever tried to pry his daughter from him. As he wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes, a familiar voice came along to comfort him.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Kelly asked as a nurse wheeled her beside Ryan.

He struggled to find the right words. "She sure is," he managed to say.

"She's going to be fine, you know that don't you? She's a fighter, like us. Just like you and I don't know when to quit, she's not going to quit either. It's a sign that she was born on our anniversary. Everything happens for a reason and she's going to be okay. You have to trust me," she smiled.

"I'm not like you, Kelly. You see things as beautiful and good and perfect and you believe that everything will all work out. But I…I have a hard time believing the best in this world. I don't know what to believe in or how to trust that things will come together for the best. I doubt things. You see things in black or white while I look for the shades of grey. You are the happiest person I have ever met. If you can be happy on a day like today…" his voice broke off as he turned to look at the baby.

Kelly grabbed on to his hand. "I love you, too Ry."

After a minute she spoke up. "Did I tell you I have a name picked out?"

He turned around. "What is it?"

"It's perfect. You're going to love it."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Jasmine. Jasmine Kapoor Howard. Isn't that the most amazing name you've ever heard?" she grinned.

Ryan smiled. "You're amazing, Kelly." He paused. "Where did you come up with the name Jasmine?"

Kelly didn't even blink as she answered. "Aladdin of course! Where else?"

Ryan laughed for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Where else?"

"Just remember, from now on, Kapoor comes before Howard," she jokingly warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said before kissing her on the cheek, causing her to break out into a giant grin.


	16. Chapter 16

She looked so peaceful as she lay beside him in his arms. Ryan was exhausted, but not nearly as tired as Kelly was, so he couldn't complain. She had the difficult part; she had to watch the child she just gave birth to fight for her life as she recovered from the delivery. All he had to do was show up and be as un-Ryan like as he possibly could, not an easy feat, but not impossible. He and Kelly had stayed up for a long time watching Jasmine until finally the nurse made them go back to her room where Kelly could get some much deserved some rest. Talking about a mile a minute, Kelly had conversed about everything and anything under the sun until she finally gave up, and she wore out and collapsed next to him as he held her faking the confidence that she thought that he had had.

He knew he should probably get some sleep, but he had too much on his mind. The rush of the day's events had finally caught up with him, it seemed, and now it had finally hit him: he was a father. That could hardly be possible. Just this morning, he was the world's worst boyfriend dodging his way out of buying a three dollar card and a few flowers and now, well, now he had a whole new life to be responsible for. It was all too much. Part of him-the real him that Kelly knew and loved anyways- wanted to run, not walk, out of the hospital and catch a bus out of Scranton to the sunniest town he could find. Florida might be nice this time of year. But then Ryan looked over next to him, and then pulled out his cell phone and flipped it to the photos and he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

And the funny thing was, he wasn't as scared now as he had been for the past eight months. True, he was totally in over his head, but he would be okay-somehow he just knew that he would. If Kelly said that he could do this, then maybe, just maybe he could. It was funny, sometimes he tried to be as big of a jerk as he possibly could just to see what he could get away with, and Kelly loved him anyway. She didn't like him very much during those times, but then again, neither did he. But time and time again she gave him another chance even when he didn't deserve it, and right now he was going to step it up and pay her back for all of those rotten things he had ever done to her.

Ryan stared at the photo on his cell phone screen- she was a miniature Kelly. She was so little; it was hard to believe that she was real. But he had heard her cry, and Kelly had reassured him that that was a good thing. Good for her lungs, she had said. See, that was just another reason he needed Kelly. He had no idea about things like that. He would probably freak out the first time Jasmine cried when he held her, and knowing Kelly, she would be right there to reassure him that he would be fine, that she wouldn't break, that he was an awesome father. Everyone else might have thought the opposite, and they might be right, but as long as Kelly believed in him, then maybe he just might have a chance of succeeding at something for once in his life.

He knew that he had let everyone else down, especially Kelly. He failed at his internet business, he couldn't cut it at corporate, and he was stuck in a dead end job where he would probably be for the rest of his life. But if there was anything Ryan believed in, it was in starting over. Every day was a new day, or at least once upon a time he had thought so. There was once a point in time where he enjoyed waking up in the morning, looked forward to getting dressed and looking in the mirror and deciding then and there who he wanted to be. But after everything with Kelly- to be honest he still was a little hurt at her dishonesty, but look at him- things had taken a decidedly sour turn, and he stopped liking who he was anymore. What had made people respect him and call him an up- and- comer, a young man who was going places, was instead replaced with the deadbeat who didn't respect his girlfriend and hated his kid. How could Kelly ever forgive him for all of that- how could all of his friends ever learn to trust him again?

Ryan smiled as he looked at the next picture. It was of him and Kelly by the baby's window, and he knew then that the rest of the junk really didn't matter anymore. Ryan Howard had figured out what was important, and he came up with a plan. It never dawned on him that he wasn't the only one busy making other plans as well.


	17. Chapter 17

She was almost a month old when he got to hold her for the first time. Ryan was scared, he almost backed out, but Kelly was there. She was always there whenever he was scared, it seemed ,and this time was no different. His hands were shaking and she whispered to him that it would be okay. Jasmine wouldn't break, she'd reassured him. He could do this. She believed in him, she told him. Just hearing it somehow made the difference. He didn't know why or how, but it did. Even though he was a father now and everything had changed it was nice to know that some things had remained the same.

Jasmine was so little, even though she had put on a pound and a half. She definitely looked much stronger than she did when she was born. Kelly had even put a little ribbon in her hair to mark this occasion, and she was declared the best dressed baby in the unit, with her mother's penchant for dressing her in pink. There was no doubt Kelly would take good care of Jasmine; for all of Ryan's complaining over the years of Kelly's longing to be a mother, if there was any woman who was going to be the mother of his child, it was now that he was thankful that it was Kelly. She'd visited Jasmine every day, done the "Kangaroo" bonding that the hospital recommended, and took lots of pictures. In fact, Jas was thriving so well that she would be released in a week. In just a few days before that happened the office would be throwing her a baby shower. It was all Kelly had been talking about it, and even Ryan had to admit that he was looking forward to it, though he would not admit it to anyone. Usually office parties turned out to be disasters to say the least, but he didn't want to kill Kelly's joy. Besides- this time was going to be different- it was co-ed, and it was also going to be one of the happiest days of Kelly's life- it was going to be the day Ryan proposed to her.

Normally he wouldn't make a spectacle of his private life, but he knew Kelly- she would love for her friends to share in her happiness. At work was where it all began and somehow it seemed fitting that that's where their romance should come to a head. Besides, she wouldn't say no in front of everyone. She wouldn't say no, anyways, that much Ryan was sure of. Kelly loved him, and all she had ever talked about for years ever since he had known her was getting married and having babies, and maybe it wasn't in that order, but he was determined to make her dreams come true. Jas had changed everything; for once he had his priorities straight, and he would never let Kelly down again.

Finally it was the day of the baby shower, and things were going perfectly. Angela was in charge, and despite her personal disapproval of Ryan and Kelly, she had done a terrific job with the shower, and it had a nice casual theme, with a photo of Ryan, Kelly and Jasmine blown up and put up in the middle of the conference room. Angela had put a lot of thought into the party, and Kelly was impressed. She was relaxed, and enjoyed being the center of attention. It was definitely Kelly's day, and even Ryan found himself enjoying the day, even though he was quite nervous. He fumbled with the ring in his jacket pocket frequently, even as he tried to hide what he was doing.

"Ryan, you've been kind of quiet today," Andy smiled as he took a drink of the punch. "Are you ready to be a full time daddy?"

"That's kind of a scary thought," Kevin chimed in, as everyone laughed nervously while Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I am ready to be a full-time father, but there's more to it than that. I'm actually ready to be a full time husband as well." He turned to Kelly and dropped to his knees and pulled out the ring that he'd been so carefully hiding from her for the past few weeks. "Kelly, I know I haven't always made things easy on you to love me, and I know that we haven't had the best track record. But I want to do things right from now on. You've opened my eyes to a lot of things and you've shown me what I want. And what I want is you and Jasmine to be what I come home to every night. You're what I want to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I see when I close my eyes at night. I know I've done a lot of things to hurt you and that most people here think that I don't deserve you- and maybe they're right. But what I love about you is that you don't care what people think. You live your life with your heart and I hope there's still room in it for me. Kelly Kapoor, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Everyone in the room grew silent and Pam gasped and grabbed on to Jim while they all waited for her answer. They all knew what she would say; Kelly had been waiting for this moment since the first time she had laid eyes on Ryan. But no one was more shocked than Kelly herself when she shook her head and sadly replied, "No, Ryan. I can't. I'm sorry. I love you but I just can't marry you."

"Wow you must feel like a giant loser," Kevin spoke up finally. Ryan looked at him.

"You're right, Kevin. I must." He then put the ring back in his pocket and walked back to his desk. Kelly ran to the restroom, tears in her eyes, while everyone looked at each other wondering what to do next. No one had seen this coming, and all the females looked at Pam; she would know what to do. So she made her way to the restroom, not sure of what to say but knowing that something had to be said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kelly? Are you okay?" Pam asked with trepidation as she slowly opened the door to the women's restroom.

"No. Not really," Kelly sniffed as she dried her eyes with a piece of tissue, and she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes when I have a major lifetime decision to make I find that talking it out always helps. Holding it in can cause the crazies in my mind to come out and play tricks on me, and so it's better to have a sounding board. That's why I have.."

"That's why you have Jim," Kelly interrupted. "But who do I have? Ryan? We both know who Ryan is. He's a terrible boyfriend who will make a terrible father and make an even worse husband. How dare he expect me to just pretend that the past nine months never happened, when really I never had time to think about them because I was too busy being pregnant- with his child?"

"Yes, but after the baby was born he's been there for you. You certainly have seemed happy with him. He's been to see you and the baby every day, he carries around Jas's picture, he.."

"Excuse me…" Ryan opened the door, looking around uncomfortably. "Kelly, can I talk to you? I wanted to see if you were all right."

"Do I look all right? I'm crying my freaking eyes out and I've ruined my shirt with my mascara that wasn't even waterproof because I didn't think I'd need it today, and I wanted to look good for everyone and instead I look like a total mess. Tell me, Ryan, how do you think I look?"

"You look beautiful to me," he smiled.

"Oh, please, don't give me one of your lines. Do I seem like I'm ready to fall for one of your patent Ryan Howard 'I'll tell you anything you want to hear as long as it doesn't cost me anything' lines? You must really think I'm stupid, Ryan."

"I don't think you're stupid, Kelly. I just don't understand what happened. I thought you loved me."

Pam tried to squeeze past them, but Kelly grabbed her arm.

"I do love you, that's the problem. You, on the other hand, don't know what love is. You want love that is simple and easy and uncomplicated and doesn't leave a stain on your shirt when you cry. And yes, Pam, Ryan cries all the time. You want someone to build you up and tell you how wonderful you are and who will be there for you twenty-four hours a day, but for whom you don't have to return the same. Well guess what, Ryan? Being a father and a husband _is _a twenty-four hour a day job. It's messy and it's complicated and sometimes you may even hate the person you're with but you don't give up on them just because they made a mistake. You don't walk away because they complicate your life. It's the complications that make life interesting. Did I walk away from you with your little problems? Who drove two and a half hours out of their way when you were in prison when no one else claimed to know you? Did it hurt me that you messed up? Hell yeah. Did I stop loving you? Never. Somewhere after I got pregnant you stopped loving me, Ryan. And I don't know how you can look me in the eyes and expect me to pretend that that never happened. If it were just me, you know me, I could do that ten times every week. I could break up with you and get back together more often than I change my underwear. But I'm a mother now. I have to put my daughter first. I've learned a lot about you this year. The most important thing that I've learned is that you're toxic, but you're not dragging me down anymore."

Pam and Ryan stared at Kelly, they had never heard her speak like that, especially when it came to him. If there was anything Ryan was bad at, it was confrontation, and he knew when he wasn't wanted. Kelly made it perfectly clear that it was over; there was no point in trying any more.

"What about Jas?" he finally asked after clearing his throat.

"I'll let you come over for two hours every weekend to visit her but you're not taking her anywhere with you. Not until you've proven you can be trusted, and not until she's older. So in other words- not until I say so," Kelly folded her arms.

Ryan wanted nothing more than to whisper a few sweet words into her ear, hold her for a minute a little too close for anyone else's liking, and just be near her, but he knew he'd be reassured of never having any more kids again if he tried it. So he nodded his head, resigned to his fate.

"I'll be there Saturday at one. I want to see her," he attempted to gain some leverage in the situation.

"Okay. But if you're more than five minutes late…"

"I'll be there at one," he promised, and then turned to walk away, wondering what in the world had just happened.


	19. Chapter 19

The first time he saw them both there was the hardest. He wanted to run to Kelly, but she wouldn't be having any of that. Ryan looked around her new two bedroom apartment- the one that he'd helped her pick out- and all he could think about was that it should be him living there with them. In fact, he thought she was hinting at something when Kelly kept inviting him to go along with him to each apartment. As it turned out, she just wanted to make sure he approved for their kid's sake, not for any other reason. And even that reason didn't seem to stand, as she had her mind made up what was best for Jas. If Kelly really valued his opinion, she would have said yes to his proposal and not left him standing there in the office looking like the fool, as Kevin had so eloquently put it.

But it was what it was. Today was about Jas and not about anything else. It was hard not to focus on Kelly when she looked so darn- natural as a mother. Everything she did made it look like being a parent was easy. From nursing to changing diapers to dressing up the baby, Kelly seemed like she had been waiting for this day for all of her life. He was such an idiot.

"Can I hold her?"

"Not now, Ryan. I'm feeding her. Gosh," she sighed. "Don't you know anything?"

"I'm ..I'm sorry. I couldn't tell..with the blanket and all I just… I'm sorry."

Kelly's face softened. "That's okay, Ry. She's almost done. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," she smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You're her daddy. Why wouldn't she be? You know she recognizes you, right?"

"I guess…"

"That's nothing to take lightly. That's a huge accomplishment. That means you've been out to the hospital all the time and you've been there with her for a long time now…you should be proud of yourself. I know you probably don't believe me but I think you're going to make a wonderful father." Their eyes met, and for a second it seemed like old times when she believed in him even when he didn't deserve it, and Ryan almost forgot that she didn't want him anymore. Almost.

Kelly lowered her shirt and the blanket and then began to gently pat the baby's back as she rested her against her shoulder.

"Can… can I try?" Ryan asked nervously.

"You want to burp the baby?" Kelly stared at him.

"I'm going to have to if I get to take her with me, which I plan on doing soon. I want to take good care of her and I need you to teach me how."

She smiled. "Okay then. The first thing that you need is this blanket here," she threw a receiving blanket over Ryan's shoulder. "Are you ready for her?"

"I think so."

Kelly gently placed their daughter in his hands. Ryan looked at her and wondered if he was doing the right thing. "Hold on to her, you have to support her head. Like that," she reminded him. "Now lay her against your shoulder…that's it… and just tap lightly. Not too hard…easy Ry… but a little harder, she won't break. There you go, you did it!"

Ryan looked at Jasmine and smiled, while Kelly raced over to clean her up. Then she rearranged the baby so that she was cradled in Ryan's arms, and the two adults looked at each other for a few moments.

"Everything's going to be okay, isn't it?" Ryan finally asked.

"I promise. It's going to be better than ever."

"I miss you, Kel."

She said nothing, but kissed his forehead and then the baby's, and Ryan knew at that moment that he had everything that he had ever wanted, even if he hadn't known it until now.

E'


	20. Chapter 20

Jas was six weeks old when she smiled for the first time; Kelly was putting her down to bed when it happened.

It caught her by surprise, and Kelly let out a little scream of happiness. Jas joined in, and the two both shared a moment of giggles. Kelly ran to get her phone, and then started talking to Jas, who started smiling yet again.

Perfect, Kelly thought, who kept playing with her daughter for a few more minutes until she settled her down for bedtime. It was one of the most incredible events of her life.

Ryan just happened to be checking his email on his laptop when he got the picture message. The subject simply read Jas so he quickly opened it and he broke out into a huge grin himself when he saw the image. He stared at it for a few minutes, then it dawned on him that it wasn't fair that he should be experiencing this moment by computer. He should have been with Kelly and the baby, putting Jas to bed, making her laugh, holding her despite Kelly's protests that they had to keep to the routine. This just wasn't fair. He'd been expecting Kelly to cave in to him by now, but she hadn't, and it was only making him love her that much more. He wanted to be there to capture that moment; he honestly couldn't picture spending the next 18 years on Kelly's schedule. Something had to give.

"Kel," he said picking up the phone. "I need to see her."

"Ryan do you know what time it is? It's after seven, it's her bed time. If I keep her up now I'll be up all night with her."

"Please. Do it for me. It's bad enough that I missed her first smile but the least you could do is let me bring my camera over and try to capture her doing it again. I promise if she doesn't smile I will pack up my things and leave. Don't you want to have this moment saved forever?"

"Yes, but.."

"Okay then. I'll only stay a half hour. Tops. Thanks, Kel. You're the best," Ryan smiled as he hung up the phone. He had to get there, even if it made Kelly mad. She'd get over it; she always did.

00000

"Alright but make this fast," Kelly scolded. "I already dressed her in my favorite outfit. She even has a little hat on but she keeps trying to take it off. You're going to have to hurry."

"No problem. I've photographed babies before. I can do this. It's me you're talking to," he grinned, and Kelly joined in in spite of herself. Once in while she actually missed his uber-confidence, real or imagined.

So they set everything up and got the baby ready, and he started talking to his daughter. Right on cue she started laughing and became excited. Ryan turned to Kelly. "See… she misses me!"

"The picture, silly!" Kelly laughed.

"Oh yeah. "He steadied his camera and took several pictures, and Jas gleefully cooperated. Finally he set his camera down and went over to pick up his daughter.

"You know Ryan, it is getting kind of late…" Kelly started.

"I know but I just got to hold her. I promise I'll leave in a second," he cradled her against his shoulder.

"No you're not understanding me. What I was going to suggest is that you stay, just for the night," she smiled teasingly at him.

"You're serious? I would love that. I don't have any clothes though…"

"I still have some of yours. I kept them just for occasions like this," she admitted.

"I never knew you to plan ahead," Ryan grinned.

"Well after my last failure to plan…"

"Kelly,"

"No, I mean it. I'm sorry Ryan. What I did to you was pretty rotten. That was low and I don't blame you for leaving me. I don't even blame you for the other girl. I know you think I'm mad at you but mostly I'm mad at myself. If I hadn't done what I did I wouldn't have lost you in the first place," Kelly said sadly.

Ryan set Jasmine down in her playpen then walked over to Kelly. "No, Kel. It's okay. I'm glad you did what you did. I'm not saying I want you to do it again or anything… and I know the way I handled it was totally wrong. I screwed up. I was hurt so I hurt the one person who loved me the most in the world. I had no right to do that to you. And to think of what I asked you…I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you if only you would let me. But you just don't love me anymore. And that's okay. I understand. I have Jasmine and I have my job and I'll be okay…"

"I never said I didn't love you. In fact I love you today more than I ever did," Kelly admitted. "God help me but I just can't stay away from you. I love that you have changed, and for the better. You give Jas something to smile about, and that makes me happy. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this day."

"So what are you saying, Kelly?"

"I'm saying that I would love to marry you, if the offer is still good."

Ryan smiled then kissed her. "Kelly Kapoor there is no one I would love more to be my wife than you."

"That's good because I already have it planned, and we know what happens when I have something planned," Kelly giggled.

Ryan stared, then he started laughing as he pulled her into an embrace. Yes, life was good; it was also complicated, but he wouldn't trade his life with Kelly and Jasmine for anything. Who knew he could find everything that he'd ever needed and wanted right there in Scranton, PA?

The end

Stay tuned for the epilogue


	21. Chapter 21

Everything was perfect on the 5th of June, Kelly and Ryan's wedding day. She had picked out the biggest, the whitest, and laciest dress she could find. It was everything she had dreamed of ever since she was a little girl, and she looked perfect. She couldn't stop looking in the mirror. But she had to, because soon it would be time to walk down the aisle.

Her bridesmaid, Erin, turned to her. "You look perfect."

"I do, don't I?" Kelly giggled as she adjusted her enormous veil. She had wanted the complete bridal package, and it came with a monstrosity of a veil, but because it was big and white, Kelly didn't care. She looked like a bride, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm so excited for you. You've been wanting this for the longest time. Do you think…" Erin sighed. "Never mind."

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think this will ever happen for me and Andy?"

Kelly looked at her friend and studied her carefully before lifting her veil. "Listen to me, Erin. If this can happen for Ryan and me, it can definitely happen for anyone. I totally see Andy getting drunk at the reception and asking you to marry him."

"But..but I don't want him to be drunk when he does it."

"Oh." Kelly paused. "I definitely think he will propose. Look at Jim and Pam. Look at me and Ryan. Even Michael got married to his soul mate. If Andy doesn't propose today do you want me to kick his butt?"

"You would do that?" Erin smiled.

"Like, yeah, what are friends for?"

As they hugged, the music began to play, and they straightened up and took their places. It would be a day everyone would remember.

00000

As Michael straightened Ryan's bow tie, the younger man rolled his eyes. "Now Michael, remember, at Indian receptions the best men don't get to give the toasts."

"Why not? I have a perfectly good one memorized-okay almost memorized. But it's all about you and Kelly and how sexual harassment need not apply to love these days," Michael laughed.

"Michael, no. Sorry man it's a Hindu thing or something."

"Right. But couldn't I just say…"

" Remember, that was the deal- you get to be the best man, but no speaking in public. It's Kelly's day and you know how she likes to do all the talking. Do this for me okay? As my friend?"

Michael took a deep breath. "You really see me as your friend?"

Ryan nodded. It was only because Kelly had insisted that they invite Michael down that somehow it turned into him becoming the best man, but in a way Ryan didn't mind (although he would never admit that to anyone). It was nice to see Michael Scott again, but this was Kelly's day, and Ryan would hate for anything to ruin it. It had definitely helped when Kelly had warned Michael to keep quiet, several times, even putting a pretend Indian curse on him, but they knew that Michael would have been hurt if he would have missed this day. "Yes, Michael, I would say you've been my good friend over the years. I know that I haven't been the same…"

"Nonsense. You've been a little flighty, true, but you've also been someone I've come to love like a brother, or a nephew…"

"No thanks Michael, I know how you treat your nephews," Ryan deadpanned, referring to the spanking incident. They both stopped for a minute before Michael started laughing, causing Ryan to join in too."

0000

At the altar, Kelly and Ryan joined hands and looked each other in the eyes. This was the moment Kelly had been waiting for since she was three, and it was better than she had planned. Her whole family was there and all of her friends, so it was perfect. Michael had, in true Michael Scott fashion, interrupted the minister when he had said his vows, but they had been prepared for that, and Jim had redirected him, so it was okay. Not even Michael could ruin Kelly's big day. After Jim had seated Michael much to the relief of the entire Kapoor family the ceremony started up again.

Kelly looked at Ryan tearfully and everyone grew silent, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Ryan Bailey Howard, you know that I have always believed in destiny and true love. I used to say that those only happened to those other girls, you know, those happy freaks that would not shut up and that were the kind you just wanted to hate. But now here I am, living proof that you can find true love if you just never stop believing. I wanted to stop; everyone told me I watched too many movies and that I always had my head in the clouds. Well you know what, they can all just bite it because here I am, getting married! Can you believe it? I'm getting married! And I have a baby! Sorry Mom and Dad, I know I didn't do it in the right order, but everything turned out amazingly. Can you imagine, me with the perfect life? I never would have thought that all this was possible but I owe it all to you Ryan. I know that it wasn't the way we pictured it, but like Elle Woods in Legally Blonde said- this is so much better!"

Ryan squeezed her hand, loving the way his hand felt with the wedding band placed on it. Normally quite verbal, how could he top what Kelly had just said?

"Kelly, I know this wasn't the way I had imagined my wedding would be like. In fact, this is probably the opposite of what I had planned. I had pictured a quite affair in a quiet church with just a few friends- not quite like what we've had today, thanks Michael."

Michael smiled, and everyone laughed.

"But you know, you've taught me a lot. You've taught me how to loosen up and have fun- you only live life once. And I know that one thing's for certain. If I'm going to go through this crazy ride we call life, there is no one I'd rather go through it than with you. You've taught me to laugh, to have patience, to forgive myself and others, to become the man and the father I am today. I owe so much to you…" his voice drifted off. "Anyways thanks Kel. I'm glad it's you I married today."

And just like that, Ryan and Kelly were declared husband and wife. It had been a long time in coming, and there weren't many dry eyes in the church. Everyone agreed that Kelly made a beautiful bride, and that Michael didn't embarrass everyone- too badly. There were good times, good friends, and good memories. All in all, it was a storybook ending (rather a beginning) to the couple whom nobody thought they would make it. Kelly got what she wanted- her Prince Charming, her babies, her happy ending. While not everyone lived quite happily ever after- some romances weren't cut out from the fairy tales (Erin and Andy)- they all agreed on one thing- that that day was one of the happiest for Dunder Mifflin, and for that they could all be thankful.

The end

**A/N: I want to say thanks to all of those for reading and for those who took the time to comment and i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! thanks again.**

**SDF**


End file.
